Heart On Fire
by korabb
Summary: Klaus hears about the new doppelganger in Mystic Falls named Elena and with his family in tow, makes a beeline for the small town. There he meets Caroline, a young human girl that he becomes entranced with the moment he lays eyes on her. But when Caroline leaves his side to protect her friends what will he do and how will he handle Katherine's revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Caroline was perched on a stool at the bar. There had been a little party going on at the Grill and all the vampires in town were here. She watched as the Salvatore brothers drank their fill on a girl. She sighed softly.

The blonde knew that that was essential to their survival but it still made her skin crawl. They did it so effortlessly and part of her felt for the young girl. To them, that girl was just a warm blood bag and it made her sick. Her best friend appeared next to her. "Isn't this great Care?!" Elena said, a devilish grin crossing her face.

Caroline frowned at her best friend's words, her eyes never leaving the scene going on on the dance floor. "I don't get how you can see this and be okay with it… Your boyfriend is _drinking _that girl's blood," she replied. She turned her face towards Elena's, her eyes narrowing.

Elena's face dropped. "Stefan needs to do it to survive. No I'm not okay with it but he can only take my blood so many times a month," she replied softly.

Realizing she had hit a nerve, Caroline placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." The blue eyed girl frowned. She hated seeing Elena so down about the actions her vampire had to do.

Before Elena could reply, Damon and Stefan appeared. Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Damon simply rolled his eyes and turned her attention to Caroline who was eying him down like a hawk. "Stop being so _judgy. _It'll give you wrinkles, Blondie."

She scoffed at his words. "Hard not to judge you when you two nearly sucked that girl dry. You disgust me Damon." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

Damon's temper flared up and she could see it in his eyes as they shifted in color and his fangs dropped down. Though she was petrified, she stared at him with a look of indifference. Stefan laughed and it was enough to distract Damon from sucking her dry.

"Play nice you two. It would be depressing for Elena to lose her best friend." Though Stefan was simply teasing, there was an air of seriousness around him. Elena's eyes were narrowed on Damon and Damon's face returned to normal.

"Fine," he answered. "But if she pisses me off again, I'll more than happily rip her throat out."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Elena shot her a look. Even though she was extremely stubborn, she shut her mouth and sat there in anger.

Stefan smiled. "Well then, let's get some drinks down here to lighten the mood." He brought the bartender over and despite Elena's protests, compelled him to bring them all drinks no questions asked. When the drinks arrived, Caroline chugged hers and asked Stefan to get her another.

He had laughed and got another one for her. She had come here because Elena didn't want there to be a third wheel, or in other words, she didn't want Damon to be alone. Caroline would never understand why the compassionate brunette had a soft spot for the blue eyed monster. Quickly, into the evening she had wondered why she'd come and now she was wondering why she'd stayed.

Standing up on her heels, she announced she was leaving and Elena began pouting. "No don't Care! C'mon we can have some fun." The blond looked down at her pleading eyes and scowled.

"You've been promising that all night, Elena! It. Hasn't. Happened. You had fun with your boyfriend. And me," - she scoffed at the brunette - "well, I've sat here wondering why the hell I've been sitting here all alone. Not one guy has even come to ask me to even dance. I'm leaving!"

She turned on her heels, and despite her friend's protests, she left the Grill. Walking down the street alone, she heard voices behind her. She didn't care whose they were and she continued to move along. Something moved in the corner of her eye and with inhuman speed, she found herself in an alley against the brick walls.

___Are you kidding me?! _she thought, ___Tonight is so not my night._

Even though she knew she was nothing against a vampire, she still whipped out the stake she carried in her purse. As quick as she possibly could she shoved in as close to it's heart as she could get. When the vampire stumbled back, she smirked. Caroline wished she could say something but instead she ran right into the arms of a man.

"Now I wouldn't have done that, love," he said in a British accent.

The blonde struggled against the man but he merely laughed.

"You always pick the prey with largest survival instinct, Bekah."

Caroline's blue eyes widened. She looked up at her captor as she realized he was a vampire too. He looked down with a smirk but when his blue eyes met her, something in his face changed. It was like something he had just saw as food earlier, had become something more.

"Just hand her over Nik. I feel like sucking her dry after what she just did to me," the female's voice rang out.

The man's arms gripped a little tighter over Caroline's frame in a protective manner. He was pressing her into him and she tried shoving him away. She had no idea why the vampire was suddenly protecting her, all she knew was that she needed to get away from both of them.

"I think we should keep this one alive." he replied.

The blonde vampire scoffed. "And why is that? She's just _dinner_."

The blue eyed vampire scowled. "She's more than dinner Bekah!" he barked, scaring Caroline into stopping her struggles. With his harsh tone, she had realized she was going to die and though part of her didn't wish to die, she accepted it. As she stopped, he looked down at her. Frowning, he couldn't place why she had stopped fighting against them.

Her eyes were doe eyes as when she looked up at him. The blonde was pleading for her life with those eyes and he dropped his arms. Surprised flooded through her and she stood there looking at him. The other vampire instantly lunged at Caroline but the light haired male stopped her.

"I said she wasn't dinner, Bekah," he growled.

The blonde didn't stop her advances. Instead she circled him and snapped at him, "I'm hungry, Nik and she looks tasty."

Knowing what the vampire meant, Caroline quickly ran out of there. Surprisingly she escaped their hands. As she burst out of that alley she heard Elena holler at her. She ran towards them.

"Run!" she barely gasped out. Her blonde hair was disheveled and her blue eyes were frantic. Her best friend stared at her before looking behind her. Quickly, both Elena and Caroline had been shoved behind the Salvatores. They quickly dropped into a fighting stance and stared at the vampires coming out of the alley after Caroline.

"Klaus. Rebekah," Damon snarled in a greeting.

The vampire Damon had called Rebekah scowled. "Of course the great Salvatore brothers are protecting my meal." She quickly lunged at them and was easily blocked by Klaus. She stared at him in disdain. "Are you serious?!"

Klaus barely regarded her. A grin crossed his face. "Stefan! Been awhile. I see you're still protecting humans. Such a pity that you learned how to control your bloodlust. You used to be so much fun."

Stefan snapped his jaws at him. "You won't lay a hand on either of them. Let that be known to your entire family."

The older vampire smirked at Stefan and his eyes glanced over Caroline. "I can assure you at least one of them won't be hurt. Let's go now little sister. We'll find someone else to eat." With that, Klaus was gone and with a glare so was his sister.

Caroline stepped in front of the vampires, her hands on her hips. "Aight. What the hell just happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had been extremely nervous when I had posted this up but your wonderful reviews made me want to continue to write. So thank you for all of you that like the start of _Heart On Fire_. It means a lot to me. So here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

Caroline and Elena watched as Stefan and Damon paced in front of them. The boys had thrown them over their shoulders and rushed us off to Elena's house. They figured it had been the safest place to go other than Caroline's. Caroline had crossed every part of her that could be crossed and oozed anger whereas Elena sat comfortably, reassured that Stefan would come to her rescue.

Caroline scowled. "Are you going to tell us what happened or am I going to have to leave and find out?" she asked. When she asked her question, the brothers swooped down on her asking her questions.

Elena simply stared on waiting for Caroline's answer. She hated that her best friend could act so calm when she had nearly died.

"I'm not answering any questions til mine's answered!" she roared. The boys shut up and Stefan sighed.

"That was Klaus and Rebekah, Caroline. They're the first of our kind. The Originals. Along with their brothers, Kol, Finn and Elijah. Why they're here... Well, we can't figure that out yet," Stefan replied.

Caroline sighed and leaned back in the couch. _Great. More psycho vampires are here. Just what this town needs. _She looked up at Damon and Stefan. "Well, ask away!" They began to ask her more questions and Caroline answered.

After all the excitement died down, she stood. "Look I should probably get home. I'm missing the romantic movie marathon right now and I really wanna see it," she lied to them smoothly. She had decided halfway through the interrogation she was going to go to the Grill. It was closed now and she was itching to figure out what the hell had happened to you.

Stefan stood. "I'll take you home Care," he said. "It would be safer this way. I can stay with you and Damon can stay with Elena."

"No it's fine Stefan. Stay with Elena. No vampire can get into my house except for you and Damon so I'm pretty safe," she replied.

She stood and walked out of the house but not before she heard Damon mumble, "That's only if she stays in the house..." The moment the blue eyed teen was out of the house though, she rushed towards the Grill.

She was shocked that the Grill door opened easily and even more shocked when she saw the blonde that had tried feeding off of her standing in the middle of the room. The vampire's eyes met her instantly and she knew the vampire wasn't pleased with her. In a flash, the girl was close to Caroline.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Caroline hissed.

"Waiting on you," Rebekah replied. She circled around Caroline. "When my brother saved you, I couldn't figure out why... I mean, you're pretty but honestly, that's about it."

That pissed Caroline off to no extreme. She balled her hands into fists and threw one at Rebekah, who easily brushed her off which only angered Caroline more. She threw another punch which Rebekah easily caught in her hand. A smirked graced the vampire's features.

"My turn," Rebekah said. She crushed Caroline's hand and grabbed her neck. Before Caroline could pass out from lack of oxygen, the blonde vampire threw Caroline across the Grill. She cried out as she felt her leg snap. Rebekah rushed up to her, her vampire face showing.  
"You got lucky last time. But Nik's not here to save you now." The vampire smirked. "What are your last words?"  
Caroline spat in Rebekah's face. "Go to hell. I hear they have a special place for you there."  
The vampire's face twisted in pure hatred of the human in front of her. "This'll be fun," she said as she leaned towards Caroline.  
The blonde felt the fangs brush against her neck before she felt nothing. The pressure was gone. Caroline frowned and tried to look up but every move bothered her leg. She cried out and in a flash the man who had saved her the other night was there. He ripped open his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. She felt his blood hit her tongue. Caroline ripped her face away from his wrist.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed.  
"Please just take my blood... It'll help you," he answered. His blue eyes pleaded with her. She stared up at him.  
"What?!" she screamed. The vampire pressed his wrist to her mouth and to his relief, some of it went down her throat. She spat back up the rest of his blood.  
He stood. "Excuse me. I have a sister to take care of," he said softly. Using his vampiric speed, he rushed towards the bar.  
"YOU STAKED ME NIK!" the blonde vampire shrieked.  
Caroline adjusted, ready to ignore the pain that never came. She furrowed her brow but decided it wasn't worth her attention right now. The blonde stood and watched the scene in front of her. The female vampire had been staked in the stomach. She watched as Rebekah pulled out the makeshift stake and healed faster than she'd ever seen Damon or Stefan heal. The male vampire grabbed the other vampire by the throat.  
"I told you to stay away from her Rebekah!" he screamed and threw her into some tables.  
Rebekah stared up at him. "I don't even know why you protect that... that human!"  
"Leave!" he roared. With a scowl, the blonde left.  
The male turned to Caroline and walked up to her. She stared him down. "What the hell do you want from me? Are you just some sick vampire who takes pleasure in dragging out the kill?"  
He stared at her for a moment. "You could say that but don't worry Caroline. I could never kill you."  
Caroline scowled. "How do you know my name?"  
"Minor technicality love. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson but you may call me Klaus," he said with a smile. Klaus reached out his hand for her to shake. She swatted it away.  
"I won't be calling you anything cause I'm never seeing you again." With that, she walked out of the bar leaving him standing there in the rubble.

Caroline arrived at school the next day in a good mood, only to have it ruined when she saw Rebekah standing with her cheer squad. She internally screamed and marched over to Elena. "Why is she" - Caroline jabbed a finger at Elena - "here?!"

Elena simply shrugged and the squad quickly gathered around them. Elena easily joined the conversation, staying as far from Rebekah as she could. Caroline simply stared down the other blonde and waved off any interaction from her squad. Rebekah smirked and skipped up next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night Caroline," Rebekah apologized.

"Oh you mean how you tried to kill me, _twice_?!" she scowled.

"Yes. But we can look past that and be friends right?" she said pleadingly. "Nik said we're gonna be here for awhile and I never make normal friends because we usually have to leave um.. a lot."

"Hey..." Caroline said softly turning to Rebekah. "I rather jump into a vat of acid then be friends with you." With that Caroline headed to her first class. As she walked, she felt the vampire's eyes staring into her back and she smirked.

Caroline was on her way to lunch when a boy fell in step beside her. She smiled when she saw his dark hair assuming it was Tyler. Turning she leaned up to kiss him.

"Woah there sweetheart. Usually I'm down for a nice smooch or two but Nik had told me strict orders not to kiss you and you never wanna piss of Nik," the boy said, taking a step back.

She looked up with apparent shock on her face. The man in front of her had a mischievous grin on his face and his dark eyes had her transfixed. He held himself up in a casual way and he seemed reckless and bored. Caroline couldn't help but admit, he was attractive.

"Oh sorry..." she said, brushing a perfect curl behind her ear. "I thought you were my boyfriend..."

He laughed loudly, "As much as I would enjoy that, I sadly am not."  
"Well you could be," she flirted.

"Nik would kill me. Sorry."

"Nik?"  
"Yeah! Wait... you know him as Klaus."

Caroline scowled. "Oh that psychopath."

He laughed again. "That psychopath is my brother."

Caroline's scowl deepened. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! You're a vampire." She rolled her eyes. "In case you can't notice, I'm not a fan of any vampires so you should just go away."

"But that wouldn't be any fun. Plus my brother wants you at dinner for some reason," he rolled his eyes. "Some sort of dinner thing. You can bring a friend or two seeing as how it'll be a family dinner."

She scoffed. "I don't think so," she walked away. "So you can go and tell him I won't be coming to family dinner. No matter how many of his siblings he sends at me."

**I had a hard time trying to introduce Kol into this story so I'm sorry if that's boring or extremely bad. But I'd love your opinions on this story. I'm kind of excited for you guys to see it all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why but I had a really hard time writing out this chapter. I know we have literally no Klaroline interaction at all in this chapter but I promise you there will be a lot of it next chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews! I love you guys.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the school day went without any more interruptions from any of Klaus's siblings and Caroline was pleased. That was until she stepped out of the school building to Klaus standing in the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards Bonnie's car. He fell in step beside her.

"Hello," he said.

Caroline just looked up at him and quickened her pace.

"You know it's impolite to not answer someone when they greet you."

"You know it's impolite to stalk someone right?" Caroline replied.

He stopped and grabbed her arm, making her face him. "You think I'm stalking you?"

"Well, you do show up _everywhere_ I am. So yeah... you're stalking me."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He dropped her arm and she turned around. The blonde hurried to the car as her friends approached it. She stepped into the backseat but not without a look over her shoulder at the man who was still standing there.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing," Caroline answered.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a knowing look but said nothing more on the subject. They quickly got into a conversation about the Salvatores and Caroline sat in the back silent. She'd never had a guy pay as much attention to her as this Klaus guy did. Her own boyfriend wouldn't even show her any attention sometimes. He was too busy off with Matt or the football team doing god knows what. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Care..?" Bonnie said breaking her from her thought.

"What?"

"Elena just asked you if you wanted to come to the Grill for a bite? Matt and Tyler are going to be there."

Caroline shrugged. She wasn't really in the mood but she wanted to see Tyler. She nodded her head and Bonnie smiled at her. The blonde knew her friends knew something was bothering her but that she'd talk about it in her own time. She went back to staring out the window and thinking about her love life.

Before she knew it, they had turned into the parking lot of the Grill. She got out and walked into the restaurant. They quickly spied their friends and sat down. Tyler kissed her cheek and she gave him a closed lip smile. Everyone was talking and laughing while she was looking around.

"Caroline, come back to Earth!" Matt said with a laugh.

She laughed and answered, "Sorry but with all the supernatural beings around here, it's hard to believe I live on Earth." Caroline gave Stefan and Damon a look.

"Careful Blondie, I might rip your head off," Damon answered with a smirk.

Caroline scowled. "I'd rather rip my own head off before I let you touch any part of this," she gestured to herself. Elena glared at Caroline and Stefan hit his brother as Damon showed his vampire face.

"Be nice you two," Bonnie teased. Caroline smirked at Damon.

"I still have your-not-so-secret secret crush and the Bennet witch on my side so looks like you can't touch me."

Before Damon could retort, Rebekah slammed her hands on the table.

"So instead of having dinner with me and my family you choose to come here and have grease for dinner?" she said staring at Caroline.

"Woah, there are now two blondes here?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon. Now I asked Caroline a question."

"I don't recall ever giving you my name," Caroline said.

"Me either," Damon said crossing his arms.

"Shut up Damon. I wasn't even talking to you."

Caroline scowled. "Yes because here I'm with friends, there I'm with some creepy family that has an obsession with me."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "Excuse me."

"Did I stutter?" Caroline crossed her arms and smirked.

Rebekah showed her vampire face. "Because of you, my brother decided to leave so I suggest you show some manners because you have two very pissed off Original vampires that would much rather see you dead."

Caroline scoffed. "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. You are the big bad vampires in town or am I mistaken?"

The other blonde leaned in real close. "I would but Nik has you under his protection and you don't piss off Nik. He has a temper."

She smirked. "Looks like you're stuck with me then."

Rebekah turned away from Caroline and towards Stefan. "I don't see why you hang out with these people, Stefan. You used to have class."

Stefan just stared up at her. "Do I know you?"

The blonde smiled. "No but you will." She turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I don't know," she answered, when Elena gave her a look, she said, "Honestly Elena. I have no clue. This guy named Klaus is stalking me and sending his siblings after me."

"The guy that tired to _eat_ you?!" Elena shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!" Caroline said. "But yes. But I'm no longer hungry." She stood and left the Grill.

The next few days Caroline was left alone by the Mikaelsons and it bothered her. She scolded herself for letting it bother her but she couldn't help it. She kept herself occupied and one day while she was sitting at the bar in the Grill a man walked up to her.

"So you're the infamous Caroline?" he said.

"Yeah and you are?" she replied.

The man was dressed in a suit and everything about him screamed business.

"I am Elijah, Klaus's brother," he answered turning to look at her. "He seems quite taken by you."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Klaus is back in town and wants to see me?" Her voice dripped with disdain though part of her was happy he was back to courting her.

Elijah just laughed. "No. But if you want him back just ask."

The blonde scoffed."I'd rather stab my eyes out then ask for him to come back to town. He tried to eat me. Or has that slipped everyone's memory." She stood to leave.

"It hasn't slipped mine or Klaus's memories, Caroline. All I came here for was to ask you to give my family a chance. We're not all bad."

"Why do I doubt that?" she asked before leaving.

Elijah followed her out. "Please just give us a chance, Caroline. If you don't like us, we'll leave you alone. I promise."

She spun on her heels to face him. "A promise probably doesn't mean much to you."

He frowned. "I am an honorable man. When I promise something I intend to go through with it. I grew up in a time when a promise meant more than what it means now. Do not doubt me."

Caroline stared him down for a moment but she found he wasn't lying to her. She looked down and sighed. "Fine," she said to the ground. She looked up at him. "I'll have dinner where ever you live tomorrow."

The vampire smiled. "I'll pick you up around six. Be dressed in something nice."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes though she knew, she'd be fretting over what to wear for the rest of the night. She started walking away from him.

"And Caroline," Elijah said from behind her. She looked to face him and raised her eyebrows. "Be nice to Rebekah and Kol. They don't make friends very often."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away. "I wonder why..." she mumbled.

**Woo! Long chapter! They're getting progressively longer every time I write a chapter. Oops. Once again, I'm sorry about the no Klaroline interaction right now. Please give me your opinion and such. Hopefully chapter 4 will be written soon. I'm really excited for this story to be honest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an extremely long chapter but I couldn't bring myself to edit out parts of it cause I love it all so much. Anyhow I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**

Chapter 4

Caroline gave herself a once over. She had basically been ordered by one of the Mikaelsons to wear something nice. A part of her wished she had nicer things. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek wondering if she should change yet again. Sheriff Forbes smiled at her daughter.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," she said.

She turned to her mother. "Mom, I have to look perfect. I mean these people live in that mansion in town. They expect elegance..." she sighed.

Her mother walked forward and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "You are the definition of elegance, Caroline," she said. "You'll be fine."

The teen gave a slight smile and hugged the sheriff. "Thanks, Mom."

She looked again in the mirror. Her deep blue summer dress hugged her curves before slightly flaring out at her hips. She had paired it with a dark cardigan and heels. A smile graced her lips. She looked hot.

Caroline grabbed her purse and her keys. She drove to the Mikaelson Mansion. When she arrived, she sat in awe at the building. It was beautiful in a sort of foreboding way. With a deep breath, she walked up to the front door and knocked. She rocked back on her heels and tugged on her cardigan nervously as she waited. Elijah opened the door.

"Caroline," he said. "Come in."

She smiled at him. He was the only one that she could slightly stand. Elijah treated her better than the rest of them.

"Thank you," she said, stepping in.

"I'm afraid my family is in the parlor," he said as he placed a hand on the small of her back. He led her to the parlor where Kol and Rebekah were sitting around with glasses bourbon.

Her eyebrows raised at the absence of Klaus. She smirked. "So Klaus wasn't man enough to come and face me after stabbing his sister in front of me and trying to eat me?" she said as Klaus strode into the room. "Oops! Spoke too soon."

Kol smirked at her. "I like her Nik. She has spunk! Not to mention, she's not too bad to look at."

She turned red as she remembered how she almost kissed him. Caroline moved to sit next to him. Klaus's eyes followed her and he scowled as Kol leaned back and placed his arm behind her. She looked over at Kol and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for an extended period of time, I'm going to need some form of liquor in my hands immediately," she said, reaching for a glass and the bourbon.

"Love, that's a little strong," Klaus said as she poured herself a glass. She simply looked at him and rolled her eyes. Rebekah laughed.

"I think I might like this girl. She's better than the other girls you've ever courted," Rebekah said.

Caroline took a drink of her alcohol. She had never felt more awkward in her life. How could this entire family have such an effect on her? Their compliments were like hidden insults towards their brother. But she would take it all in stride. No one, no matter how old they are, would see her uncomfortable.

"He's been with other women? I find that hard to believe, seeing as how he's simply a nuisance to me," she said. Her eyes flicked over to Klaus in time to see him clench his jaw. A part of her took his anger as a triumph.

Kol laughed loudly. "Oh I'm really gonna like you!"

Elijah cleared his throat. "It's time to eat," he said before walking off.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and her and Kol stood. Klaus approached Caroline and held out his hand to help her stand. Caroline simply stood up and followed Elijah out much to Kol's amusement. The Mikaelsons had prepared a dinner that she had only seen at the charity events she had gone to. Everyone except her and Klaus were already seated and he pulled out her chair. She purposely went to the seat that was meant for Klaus at the end of the table forcing, him to sit at her right.

Rebekah smiled at her. "Brother, did you get us a dinner too?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Caroline.

In an instant, Klaus had his hand around her throat and she was pushed up against the wall. "Caroline, is not dinner," he sneered. "Stop referring to her as such. Or I won't think twice about shoving a dagger through your heart and stuffing you into a coffin for another century."

Caroline gasped. She wasn't used to seeing how ruthless vampires could truly be. Sure, she had been Damon's play thing and blood bag but she had never seen him like this. She quickly covered her unease with a drink of champagne.

"Nik," Elijah said with a bored tone. "You're scaring our guest." Caroline gave Elijah a look. Klaus dropped Rebekah. She started gasping for air.

"Bloody hell! I didn't mean her!" she said in between breaths with a glare.

Kol had watched the entire episode with a smirk. "Well, dinner hasn't even started yet and we're already at each others throats." He placed his hands behind his head. "This is going to be a very eventful evening."

Caroline chuckled. If there was anyone she was going to like from this little dinner, it would be him. Suddenly, someone placed some food in front of her. She started to eat before she realized none of them were. She frowned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked them.

Rebekah smirked. "We'll eat when you're gone. We wouldn't wanna scare you. But if you'd like I can eat with you and I'm sure Nik would eat too if it made you at ease around us."

Caroline shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time a vampire's eaten in front of me."

Klaus turned to her. "So you'd be okay if we fed off of someone in front of you?"

"No! I hate how you all have to eat off of innocent people. Especially since you all seem to be the feed and kill kind of type," she said with a frown. "I'll never understand how you can kill so many people and not even think twice about it... I'd never want to be like that. But I understand that that's how you live. So if you need to feed do so but don't kill them. At least not in front of me."

The Mikaelsons looked at her surprised. She felt her cheeks flush. After a moment of shocked silence, Elijah said, "I think it would be best if we just ate normal food. As to not upset Caroline."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Elijah."

They ate in silence for a little bit. The entire time Caroline felt Klaus's eyes staring at her. She felt like ripping her hair out. He was getting on her nerves. Deciding she had enough of it, she loudly placed her silverware on the table.

Turning to him, she exclaimed, "Can you stop staring at me?! It's creepy! If you're trying to win me over, giving me the creepy stalker eyes won't do it! God!"

Kol smirked at her again and Rebekah laughed. Elijah had a ghost of a smile. Klaus simply frowned.

"I just want to remember how beautiful you look today. Especially since this may be the last time I ever see you."

Caroline ignored the glee she felt at him calling her beautiful. "Look, I don't care. Just stop. You're making yourself seem creepy and weird."

"I'll stop but I want to remember exactly how you look tonight, love so don't expect me to not look at you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Klaus."

Kol smirked. "Caroline, did you ever tell Klaus about how you almost kissed me?" He chuckled and Rebekah simply gaped at him. Caroline turned bright red.

"Are you insane, Kol?" Rebekah said.

"What? I was a perfect gentlemen and refused her kiss," Kol answered.

They could all feel the anger radiating off of Klaus. It scared her. _He_ scared her. He was ruthless and she knew it. She worried what would happen to her if she rejected him.

"Though now I wished I didn't. Those lips look simply divine. I can't help but wonder if she's a good kisser or not."

Caroline saw Klaus tense up. Elijah opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first.

"Oh I can assure you, these lips will never grace anybody's in this room."

Kol chuckled. "And I was this close too." He held up his thumb and index finger an inch apart.

Caroline laughed. "Only cause I thought you were my boyfriend."

He put up his hands. "Hey, I take what I can get!"

"Yeah which is nothing," Rebekah mumbled.

Kol and Caroline burst out in laughter and Rebekah soon joined. Even Elijah gave a light laugh. Klaus just sat there stoic.

After that Klaus didn't say a word and they had a pleasant conversation. A part of the human felt like she belonged here. She glanced over at Klaus and noticed he seemed faraway and slightly upset. A part of her wanted to reach out, place a hand on his and comfort him. She almost acted on it. Her hand raising from her lap only for it to fall onto the table. She shouldn't feel sympathetic for him.

When they were finished eating, Caroline glanced at the time. "Oh my god," she said. "It's late. I should probably go home."

After a bit of nos from Kol and Rebekah and them getting scolded by Elijah, Caroline headed to the door. She had promised them that she would go shopping with Rebekah this weekend and point out all the single girls to Kol. Klaus stepped in front of her once she was out of the room. She frowned.

"Klaus, I've got to go," she stated.

"Come with me... I want to show you something," he said, softly.

Her frown deepened but she let herself get led deeper into the mansion. They stopped in front of a door. He sighed.

"I'm going to show you something that I barely show people," he said. "My siblings aren't even allowed in here."

Caroline simply nodded and he led her into the room. It seemed to be a small art studio. She walked around exploring each painting. Klaus simply stood by the door with his hands behind his back.

"You did these?" she said looking up at him. A smile graced her lips. She had never been artistic so whenever she saw beautiful pieces of artwork she was always in awe.

"Yes," he answered, curtly.

Caroline picked up a sketch of a young boy. She looked at it. There was something... sad about it. Even though the boy was smiling, it seemed like something was off. Each line looked like it was made with extreme care, like this boy was a long lost memory. She knew immediately that this boy had to be related to Klaus. He looked so much like him. She walked over to him.

"Who's this?" she asked, holding the picture in her hands. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek.

He looked at the picture as if it pained him. "Henrick... my youngest brother."

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "How come I haven't met him yet?"

He looked down. "He's dead..."

Caroline reached forward and placed a hand on his arm lightly. "I'm sorry, Klaus." She looked at him and when he looked at her, he could tell she meant it. "How bout you tell me about him? He seems like such a happy, little boy."

Klaus gave a small sad smile. "He was. He was intrigued by everything. Even the werewolves. It was my stupidity that caused his death."

She looked at him with a frown. "I doubt that."

He sighed. "It is. He wanted to see the werewolves and well, he kept pestering me about it and I had agreed thinking he would forget. He didn't. Henrick never forgot a promise. The night we went to see the men transform was the night he died. It's my fault."

Caroline looked down. "Sometimes, the best thing you can do is remember the memories you have with that person instead of thinking about how they died. You should try to remember the smiling boy in this sketch. It might help you get rid of the guilt you feel." She dropped her hand. "But if it helps, I still don't think you're to blame." She smiled at the hybrid.

He stared at her. She checked the time and swore under her breath. "I've really got to go."

She turned to leave. "Wait," Klaus said. He strode up to a table and searched for something there for a moment. He found what he was looking for and walked up to her. He handed her the piece of paper. It was a portrait of her smiling widely. "I made this for you."

She knew she should have been creeped out but she couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her lips. There were no imperfections in the picture, none of the flaws that screamed at her. Instead her most beautiful features were accented in such a way that made her look like a model. She looked up at him, joy clear across her features. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and whispered a thank you. Before he could get over the obvious shock, her arms were no longer around him. Caroline left with no promises of seeing him again, leaving Klaus standing there.

Elijah approached her as she was getting her keys out at her car.

"So are you going to see us again?" he asked.

"Didn't I already promise your siblings I'd see them?" she teased.

"Not Klaus."

She smiled and looked down at the picture in her hand. "I think I just might," she answered as she got into her car. Elijah simply smiled and left.

When Caroline was in her room, she placed the picture on her nightstand. Something about it made her feel as beautiful as the girl in the picture. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but wonder how he could see her so beautifully.

**I hope you guys liked the Klaroline moment. I loved writing it. Before you worry about the Kol and Caroline relationship, they're gonna be simply friends but he's always going to make sexual comments or so whenever Klaus is around to piss him off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Caroline awoke the next day in an extremely good mood. She decided she was feeling slightly edgy today and paired her girly t-shirt and skin tight skinny jeans with spikey black heels and a leather jacket. Giving herself a once over, she walked out of her house only to get attacked by Kol and Rebekah. Her mood increased greatly.

"Hey sexy!" Kol said.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes as Rebekah hit him.

"Behave!" the blonde vampire said before throwing her arms around Caroline. "Hey!"

Caroline laughed and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey guys!"

She hugged Kol before walking down the steps of her house. She noticed that they had bought a car. "Are you guys here to pick me up?" she asked as Bonnie pulled up.

Kol nodded with excitement just as Bonnie got out. Bonnie walked up to them and Kol's eyes went wide. She completely ignored Kol's look and gave Caroline a pointed look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Care?!" she said loudly. "Hanging out with the most powerful vampires here?! Hmmmm...?"

Caroline frowned. "They're not hurting anyone..." she said softly.

"Who cares! They're setting out to _kill_ Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

The two Originals simply watched.

"Well, duh," Rebekah answered with a flip of her hair. "Klaus needs to kill her to become a hybrid." She rolled her eyes. "It's all he's been talking about. Well, besides you Caroline."

Caroline looked at Rebekah wide eyed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Probably didn't want to scare you or something," she shrugged.

"I doubt he wants to lose you. Especially since what happened last night," Kol smirked.

Caroline's jaw clenched. "We didn't _do_ anything, Kol," she hissed out.

The Originals frowned. They knew about the moment Klaus and her had shared last night. Bonnie cocked a hip.

"Are you kidding me?!" she said. She grabbed Caroline's wrist and dragged her towards her car. The blonde ripped her wrist from the witch's hand.

"I'm not going with you, Bonnie..." she said looking down at the ground. The witch gawked at her. "I'm going to talk to him..."

She played with the bottom of her shirt.

"Excuse me?! No you're not! He's a murderer and a psychopath! I'm not letting you go there without you in my sight!" the witch shrieked.

Caroline glared at her best friend. "Excuse me Bonnie, but you're not in charge of me! I am. Not you! If I say I want to see Klaus then I'll go see him! You can't stop me! You might be a witch but that doesn't make you in charge of anything. Those people -" she jabbed a finger in Kol's and Rebekah's direction - "are actually pretty awesome. And they don't use me the way Damon did or only have me around so someone else doesn't feel lonely. I understand you're trying to protect me, but they're actually trying to be my _friends_. Instead of just using me or pushing me aside! So go save Elena. You always will."

She turned on her heel leaving Bonnie standing in front of her car. Walking up to the two vampires, she smiled at them. Kol laughed.

"I really don't ever want to get a Caroline lecture," he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him again. "Let's just go to the mansion. I wanna talk to Klaus."

They led the way to their newly bought car. Kol opened up the passenger door and she stepped in. Rebekah grumbled about being in the back seat but Kol simply flashed a smile.

"I can technically drive, sister. You can't," he said.

Rebekah crossed her arms. "I can't wait to Klaus daggers you again," she grumbled.

Kol and Caroline laughed. She felt more at home with these vampires then she ever had in a long time. Her friends no longer felt like true friends to her. Sure she cared about them but it wasn't the same. Nothing had been the same ever since the Salvatores came to town. She nibbled on her lip in thought and soon they appeared at the mansion. They all stepped out of the car and Caroline was reminded of why she was skipping school. She clenched her jaw and strode into the house. Elijah saw them first and furrowed his brows.

"Caroline?" he asked, noticing her first. He looked behind her and noticed his family. "Why aren't you guys in school?"

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "I need to talk to Klaus," she answered him before raising her voice. "And I know he can hear me so he should just come out now."

After a moment of silence, Klaus strode into the room with a smirk.

"Couldn't stay away from me?" he asked amused.

She glared at him. The man who had been so broken last night, now annoyed her. "Try I found out about your plan to kill my best friend."

Klaus frowned. "So you heard about that?" He walked up to her and went to touch her shoulder. She jerked out of his touch and he sighed.

"Yes! I did. Did you honestly think I wouldn't?!"

Klaus turned to his siblings. "Go," he ordered.

"Nik, we're going to hear this anyhow," Rebekah said.

"Leave!" he roared.

With a scowl, Rebekah left and the rest of them did too. Klaus turned back to them.

"I have to, Caroline. Believe me, you'll get over it. Especially since you could be with the most powerful man on earth," he smirked.

"I don't care, Klaus! This is my best friend. I don't care if you become more powerful. You're a thousand years old! You don't have to kill her!"

"Yes I do. To become a hybrid, I have to kill her. Don't you want someone who can protect you?" he asked, with a frown.

"No. I want someone who's able to respect my wishes," she replied before turning away. She looked over her shoulder. "And you obviously can't do that."

She left the room and Rebekah met her. "Wanna go shopping?" she asked with a smile. "And ignore my brother. He's an ass."

Caroline laughed and nodded. Together, they left.

Rebekah and Caroline quickly walked towards the car only to be met by Kol.

"Leaving without me?" he frowned.

Caroline smirked. "Unless you can deal with Rebekah and I's shopping then, yes."

Kol scowled. "Guess I'll stay home."

The two blondes laughed at Kol. They pushed passed him and stepped into the car. Caroline looked at Rebekah.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To the town over. They've got a mall," Rebekah answered, with a shrug. "And a great supply of extremely handsome men."

Caroline laughed. "I'll be the judge of that. Especially since things are looking down for your brother."

Rebekah frowned as she drove. "He means well, Caroline."

She frowned. "That doesn't make what he's doing okay, Bekah. It's my best friend. If he had any kind of respect for me, he'd respect my wishes."

Rebekah looked over at Caroline. "He's been waiting for this for a thousand years. He's not going to wait another 500 just because you don't want him to kill off someone you care about. Nik's not exactly patient."

The human sighed. "I just want to know that I mean enough for him to respect the fact that I don't want him to hurt people I care about. I'm not for the whole... killing people part of vampirism. I don't ever plan on becoming one."

Rebekah looked down. "Not even if it means an eternity with me and my family..?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, Bekah. I'm sorry. I like you but I refuse to be a vampire. I've had some... bad experiences with them.."

The vampire's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'll never be what you are. I don't even understand why your brother's pursuing me. He'll only have me for eighty years before I die."

"Caroline... Nik'll turn you even if it means you'll hate him... he cares about you just as much as he cares about us... Maybe more. He wants you to live with him forever."

Caroline bit her lip. "As sweet as that is... I can't," she sighed. "I won't give up me. I never want to become what Damon is and especially not what Stefan used to be."

She shivered at the thought of Stefan's ripper days. Even though she'd only heard stories, it still scared her. She'd never want to become a vampire and let it get that far.

"Stefan's a rare case, Caroline. Besides, you wouldn't lose a part of you. You'd still be Caroline Forbes. Just a vampire."

Caroline sighed again. "Look, Bekah. I really like you and your family. But it's simply not happening."

"You sure you won't change your mind."

She gave a curt nod. "I'm sure."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Caroline felt a little bad over what she had said to Rebekah but it was the truth. She'd never want to be a vampire. She couldn't lose that part of her that made her feel so alive, like every single moment mattered. The car came to a halt.

"We're here," Rebekah said with a smile. "You ready to scope out some hot guys and get some cute new shoes?!"

Caroline laughed. It seemed as if their entire conversation from earlier was over. "Of course!" she said stepping out of the car. She was excited for some bonding time with Rebekah. She hoped that they would be friends even if she wouldn't live forever. She repressed a sigh and together they walked into the mall.

**Kind of a shorter chapter but there's gonna be some Cabekah moments in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the great reviews and thank you to everyone whose enjoyed the story. It means a lot to me. You guys give me the motivate to write. I might go on a mini hiatus too by the way but when I come back, I'll have at least 3 or 4 chapters to update and they'll be posted asap! Thanks guys! You're super amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know there are some questions about what's going on between Klaroline but I promise, all shall be revealed soon. Like your questions behind why Klaus saved Caroline and such... It will be revealed. But it'll take awhile before I reveal it. The epilogue will be where that's all revealed or at least most of it. I have a certain plan for the story and I hope you guys like it. Anywho, here's chapter six. Team Barbie to the rescue!**

Chapter Six

"Oh. My. God. I love that dress on you!" Caroline exclaimed as Rebekah twirled around.

The vampire blushed and examined herself in the mirror. "You really think so?" she asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded vigorously. "Yes! It really brings out your eyes, Rebekah."

A part of her felt weird hanging out with the Original. She knew from what Bonnie had said that she should hate her but she couldn't bring herself to. Rebekah was just so vulnerable and all she every wanted was a friend. It was extremely obvious, especially today. Every time the Original had tried something on, she would ask for Caroline's opinion and if she said she didn't like it, the other girl wouldn't get it, even if Rebekah liked it. Even though it was weird, she actually enjoyed her company.

"Thanks!" the vampire answered before turning back to the dressing room. "Y'know, I feel bad cause you haven't gotten one single thing yet," she called over the door.

Caroline looked away. Even though she almost always enjoyed shopping with the girls, she had too much on her mind to enjoy it today. There was so much going on with Klaus and her friends from childhood. She felt like she should hate the man but after last night... she didn't know how she felt. She cared about the sensitive man she had encountered last night but the man she met today, she didn't even know. It was like there were two sides of him and you could never guess which side you'd get that day. She frowned and Rebekah walked out of the dressing room, though she didn't even notice.

"Hey... What's on your mind?" Rebekah asked, frowning.

The human opened her mouth. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust the other girl. They were both lost and wandering in a world where they didn't belong. She gave her a small smile.

"I was thinking about my friends. Y'know the ones you met today... and your brother..." Caroline answered, biting down on her lip.

Rebekah sighed. "My brother has good intentions. I swear. But he's been after this curse since, well, since we became vampires and my mother put the curse on him. It's really not fair to blame him. He's the only of his kind and even though I love him to death, he wants nothing more than to be with a family. He kind of always feels on the outside because he's not like everyone else in our family... even species wise."

Caroline looked up at her. Who would have guessed that, even though Klaus hid his feelings well, his sister knew how he felt? It surprised her a bit. She hadn't really seen it that way but she wouldn't – no couldn't forgive him.

She shook her head, her blonde hair shaking across her shoulders. "No... I don't think he feels like that." The human stood. "I just think he's selfish and only gives a damn about what he wants, not other people's feelings."

Walking away from her, she heard the other blonde sigh but she knew Rebekah would follow her. Soon, the Original's footsteps were in step with hers.

"I know my brother Caroline, and I know you're wrong and you don't believe that," Rebekah said softly before turning into a new store.

She pulled up a dress. "You have to try this one on!" Rebekah said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Even though, Caroline wasn't finished talking about it, she let it drop and bit her lip. The dress really wasn't her style, but she agreed to try it on anyhow. She walked to the dressing room and pulled the dress over her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror. The human smiled at her reflection. She really did look amazing in the gold dress. It clung to all the right areas of her. She stepped out of the dressing room and Rebekah jumped up.

"Oh my god Caroline! You look amazing! You have to get this!" she exclaimed.

Caroline smiled but then glanced down at the tag. "It's too much," she said, sadly.

Rebekah walked up to her. "Nonsense! I'll pay for it," she said.

Caroline gave a sigh. "Rebekah no. It's over 3 thousand dollars. I'll just get a knock off or something..."

The other girl laughed. "Caroline, my entire outfit that I'm wearing right now, costs more than that dress. Take if off and I'm going to pay for it. You are _not_ wearing a knock off dress! _Ever_." She shrugged. "Nik wouldn't let it."

Caroline scowled at the mention of Klaus though the thought of him liking her in this dress, made her heart race. With her nose pointed upward, she said, "Good. Then he can watch my ass as it walks away from him." Turning away from Rebekah, she walked into the dressing room.

Her mind raced as she slipped off the dress. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't get Klaus off of her mind. He made her question things she never wanted to question. She sighed at her reflection as she pulled on her paints. She swore to herself she'd never let a vampire get under her skin and yet here she was thinking about a vampire when she was with another guy. She leaned her head against the reflective glass and groaned.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled through the door. "Are you done yet?"

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts. She raced to pull on her shirt. "Um... yeah. Yeah. I'm done."

She stepped out of the dressing room to Rebekah on the phone. She frowned but handed the dress to the sales lady. "I want this," she said to her. The lady gave Caroline an extremely judgmental look. She stared at the lady as if to say, well? The lady left to ring it up and she motioned to Rebekah so they could follow her. Rebekah covered up the phone and handed Caroline her credit card. She shooed her away and continued to talk on her phone.

Caroline frowned. She wasn't going to be rude and listen in on Rebekah's conversation with mystery person. With a sigh, she paid for the dress.

"Well, well, well – this this Klaus' new toy?" a girl said.

She rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ Klaus' new – Elena?" she said as she faced the new voice.

"So that's what my doppelganger goes by?" Elena rolled her eyes. "Hate to break it to you but I'm sure you're Klaus' new toy. I mean, hasn't he shown some sort of interest in him? Has he given you anything yet? Cause that's how he makes all the girls fawn over him. He charms them and gives them pretty little gifts. Then he tries to kill them and sacrifice them for well, his dirty little games. Let me guess, he drew you a picture didn't he, blondie?"

Caroline's jaw dropped. "How do you know about that, Elena?"

Elena scowled and looked down at the girl in a condescending sort of way. Even though the way she looked at her made the blonde feel small, she stood her ground. Something was off about the brunette. She would never talk to Caroline like that. They were best friends. They've known each other forever.

"Because he did the same for me. Except, he wants to kill me now and was only interested in me because of my blood," the other girl replied with a shrug.

Caroline stared at her. Klaus was only using her to get close to Elena. It was obvious now. That was the reason Klaus was interested. Elena had rejected the man and since he wanted her blood for whatever sick reason he had, her best friend would have to subside. The weakest link... Caroline always had been the one that got jealous over the littlest of things. She was petty and insecure after all.

"Wha – what?" she said with a frown.

"Do I have to spell this out for you, Caroline? Klaus. Is. Using. You. For what though? I haven't figured that out yet but seeing as how you think I'm my doppelganger, I'm pretty sure it has to do with her. Either way, you're probably going to be dead. A little petty human like you? Yeah you're probably going to die."

Elena laughed at Caroline. The clank of heels sounded behind her but she didn't take her eyes off of her best friend.

"Oh look. The doppelbitch has arrived," Rebekah said behind the blonde.

Elena crossed her arms. "Well, isn't it the Original bitch? So your brother has you reduced to protecting humans I assume?" A smirk crossed the brunette's face and a chuckle escaped her perfect lips.

"I'm actually friends with her, Katherine."

Caroline faced Rebekah. "Wait – Katherine?! What are you talking about Rebekah?"

Rebekah stared at the other blonde. "You didn't figure out that this wasn't your best friend Elena?"

"She looks just like her though..."

"Obviously," Rebekah replied with a scoff. "Elena's a doppelganger, Caroline. So is Katherine. They share the same face."

"Sadly," Katherine said. "But since you're under protection, I'll be going now. I have a certain pair of vampire brothers to say hello to."

The brunette walked off and Rebekah tugged on Caroline who was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening. With a shocked expression, she followed Rebekah out of the mall. She snapped out of her obvious shock in the middle of the walk to the car. She yanked her arm from Rebekah's grip.

"What the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed.

Rebekah stopped, hung her head, and sighed. "Let me take you back to my house. We'll explain there."

"No!" the blond basically screamed. "I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some answers!"

Rebekah walks up to her and takes her hand. "Please Caroline. I can't explain everything on my own." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

A part of Caroline wanted to tell her to buzz off and call Bonnie to pick her up but a part of her didn't want to hurt this fragile vampire. She stared at the girl before sighing in defeat. "Fine," she mumbled. Rebekah beamed down at the girl but the smile was tinged with sadness.

Together they got into the car. Caroline twiddled with her thumbs as she waited for someone to speak. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke up, "Why don't you tell me what you can so I don't sit here wondering why I'm in a car with a creature that can potentially kill me with one bite?"

The vampire frowned. "I'd never hurt you Caroline..."

Caroline turned to her. "Really? Cause if I do remember correctly, you've tried killing me on two occasions."

Rebekah scowled. "Do you want to make that three?" she snapped.

"Fine. Kill me, Rebekah. Just know that the only people who actually like you, are me and your family."

The Original hands clenched the wheel. Her eyes stared out at the road. Caroline knew her words had stung the vampire but she refused to apologize. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. The vampire hung her head.

"I'm sorry about that though... I was just mad at my brother the second time and the first time I was hungry. I didn't know you were well, amazing. All I could see was the fact that you were well, human and lunch."

Caroline's resolve died at the way the vampire looked. She bit down on her bottom lip. Reaching over to place a hand on Rebekah's, she smiled. "It's okay, Beks."

The other blonde smiled at her before frowning. "Beks?"

The human frowned. "I thought you'd like the name. I mean I can call you Rebekah if you want or something..."

Rebekah laughed. "No! I like it. Don't worry."

Caroline smiled and for the rest of the way home the subject of conversation stayed light and cheery.

The human was laughing as she stepped out of the car. She smiled as she walked up towards the door, opening it up. Kol greeted her. She smirked and hugged the boy.

"I have a job for you," she said, as she unwound her arms from him.

"Oh really? What's the job?" he smirked.

"It's really hard..." she said, smiling. "I want you to... get the clothes out of the car for me and Beks."

She walked away to him sputtering out an answer and to Rebekah going, "Well, you heard her!" Caroline laughed loudly before walking into the same parlor room she had before. She bit down on her lip. Examining the room before her, Elijah sat forward in his seat. He gave a small, close-lipped smile. Klaus stood facing the fireplace, a drink in his hand. His arm rested on the ledge above the fire and he stared into it like it would tell him something magical. Rebekah appeared behind her and Kol walked in.

"Nik, your girlfriend made me bring out their shopping bags. I am not okay with this," he said.

Caroline laughed. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy doing stuff for me. Especially since your brother here, messed up his chance for me to be his "girlfriend" so I'm open game," she smirked and winked at him.

Kol smirked. "Are you implying that you and I just might -" He was cut off by Klaus pushing him against the wall and strangling him.

"Touch her, and I will dagger you to eternity. Understand brother?" Klaus said.

Kol nodded down to his brother and was dropped. Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"You know this alpha male bullshit needs to stop. I am _not_ yours nor will I ever be, so get that out of your damn head."

"Calm yourself, brothers," Elijah said. "Caroline is here because she has questions she wishes to be answered."

The blonde human smiled at the oldest Original. "Thank you Elijah. At least someone here is an adult and doesn't care about petty little problems."

She sat down in a chair. Leaning back into the chair, she crossed her legs. Everyone else scattered to seats, except Klaus. He moved back to the fireplace but instead of staring at the fire, he stared at her.

"Okay, so can someone tell me why Klaus is trying to kill my best friend?"

They all looked up at the hybrid. He sipped from the glass and continued to stare at Caroline. Elijah, realizing Klaus wasn't going to speak, spoke up first.

"Your best friend – Elena is her name if I remember correctly – is a doppelganger. She's apart of the Petrova bloodline. Doppelgangers are needed to complete the ritual."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she faced him. "What ritual?"

"The one that makes Klaus a hybrid... a werewolf and vampire mix..." Elijah said. "It would make him the most powerful creature in the world."

"Oh of course it would. And he's definitely not going to stop simply because it's _my_ best friend."

Everyone, except Klaus, chuckled at her sarcasm. Caroline scowled. She had known he wouldn't but a part of her wished he would. She faced him.

"Not like I could ever expect good coming from a cold blooded killer," she said. When the brief look of pain flashed in his eyes, she gave a smug smile. She faced Elijah again. "Does she have to die?"

Elijah licked his lips. "Yes," he said but his eyes said more to her.

Caroline frowned. "So I guess this means I'm not able to really be around any of you anymore..." she said, nibbling on her lip. She stood.

Rebekah looked at her shocked and Kol frowned. "What?" Rebekah said, heartbroken.

"You're going to kill my best friend that I've known since I was a baby. I'm sorry as much as I love you guys, I have to stand by her. Since your brother won't stop being a selfish asshole, I can't be here. Your brother has started a war and I have to pick a side. That side is not this one. I can't let Elena die. Even if it means I lose a group of people I care about."

Silent tears started streaking down her face but it remained determined. Rebekah rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Caroline, crying.

"Please don't Care. You're my only friend here..."

The human wrapped her arms around the vampire. "I have to," she said as she pulled Rebekah off of her. "Please understand... You'd do the same if I was on the other side. You'd side with your family instead of me."

The vampire nodded. "I know... but it still hurts."

Caroline smiled slightly. Kol hugged her and mumbled about how he's gonna miss her. Elijah waved as she left the room. Her eyes never noticed Klaus' movement. In the room before the door out, Klaus stepped out in front of her.

"I'm sorry you've gotten in the middle of this," he said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm getting real tired of your bipolar crap. By the way, if you're trying to win a girl over, killing their best friend is _not_ the way to go," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to leave."

She tried pushing past him, but his hands grabbed her upper forearms. She scowled at him and struggled to get away. His grip stayed firm but soft.

"Let go of me," she hissed to the Original.

"No," he said then sighed. "I can't have you shun my entire family because of me."

Caroline laughed. "Don't you see, Klaus? I have to. If I come over here you're going to think I'm just spying on you and your plans and vise versa. You don't trust anyone. I have to pick a side and it sure as hell isn't going to be the one where they're killing someone for more power. I'd rather die then team up with you."

Klaus dropped his arms and his eyes spoke far more than any words ever could. She moved to turn away from him.

"This is all I've ever known Caroline... Please understand. I know where you're coming from but see where I'm coming from. My whole life has been about this. I have to break this curse. It's the only thing I've ever wanted."

Caroline looked up at him. "I want to see from your side. I want to believe that that man I met the night of the dinner, is the same one before me now. That man wasn't a monster. This man is. I know you weren't born a monster but I also know you are one now," she frowned. She was so close to tears but she refused to cry in front of him. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his cheek. "Goodbye Klaus."

With her final words, she turned and walked out, leaving him standing there with his hand where hers had been. Only when the door to her house closed behind her, did she cry.

**I'm sorry this took so long to update but I've had no internet at the new place I live at. I know boooooo. A lot happened in this chapter. I know it seems like there's no hope right now but it'll get better. I swear. Everything will be okay. Anyhow, I hated having Caroline pick Elena over Klaus. I almost couldn't do it. Either way, the next chapter will hopefully be updated soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I owe you guys some more of this story because well, I was gone for so long. I still don't have internet but I do at my mum's so I'll hopefully be uploading every two weeks maybe earlier if I go to my dad's girlfriend's. Anyhow, here's chapter seven!**

Chapter Seven

Caroline avoided everyone as much as possible. She wanted to keep Elena alive but she didn't want to betray her new found friends. She had skipped school so many times, locking herself into her room and ignoring any texts and calls. Her mother walked into her room after a week of her skipping school.

"Y'know, I should be fining you right now, Caroline," her mother said.

She shrugged and sighed.

"You're going to school today. No ifs, ands or buts. Elena's been coming to the house with Bonnie and Damon. You need to talk to them someday," the sheriff told her. "So get up out of bed. I'm driving you to school today."

Without another word, the older woman left. With a sigh, Caroline got out of her bed and began picking out an outfit. She wanted to look her best so she picked one of her favorite outfits. She approached her make up and made quick work of putting it on. Accessing herself in the mirror, she decided she looked presentable. Even though her mind was falling deeper into turmoil, she wanted to look okay to her friends, for Elena.

Elena. Everything was always for Elena. No one ever did anything for her. No one was going to care that she had lost friends because of Elena. Suddenly she felt very angry. She scowled at her reflection. "Maybe you should choose to betray them, Caroline," she mumbled to it. The moment the words were out of her mouth, she felt bad. She'd never do that to the doppelganger. They were best friends.

"Caroline, are you done?" her mother called.

"Yeah mom! One second!" she replied.

The blonde gave herself a once over. Deciding she looked good enough, she grabbed her bag and walked out. Following her mother out, they quickly arrived to the school. The older blonde smiled at her daughter then wrapped her arms around her.

"Whatever's going on right now Caroline, you can go through it. I don't need to know what it is, but believe me when I say you're strong and can handle anything. I believe you, sweetheart," she said before kissing her daughter's forehead.

When they fell out of the embrace, the blonde was smiling. Her mother had lifted her dark spirits up a bit. Saying her thanks, she left the car.

The gang of her friends immediately swooped down on her. Hugs and smiles were given all around but she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards this group. There wasn't even small talk when Damon plunged into the topic of saving Elena. Caroline barely paid any attention. She knew without a doubt, Klaus would get what he wanted. It was the only thing he's wanted for all these years.

"...a way to kill Klaus. That's the only way to save Elena," Damon was finishing.

All were nodding their head to agree with him except Caroline. She scoffed at Damon.

"You really think he's not going to see that plan coming, Damon? You're so ingenious. Yup, kill the 1,000 year old vampire. Do you even know how to kill him?" she snapped.

"Well... no but it can't be that hard," he mumbled."

She laughed. "Of course it can't be."

Caroline rolled her eyes and sashayed away from the group. None of them made movements to follow her. After she had gotten lost in the before school crowd, Elijah approached her. She sighed.

"I can't be seen by you Elijah and we can't talk anymore," she said.

"No but we can come to a sort of... understanding," he replied in his cool and collected tone.

Intrigued, Caroline followed him to his car. They stepped in and Elijah smiled at the girl. Putting the car into gear, they drove off. She didn't notice her friends see her get into the car with him. After they were far enough away, she turned to face him. Taking off her bracelet, she put it in the glove compartment. He looked over at her, confused.

"A sign of trust," she stated. "There's vervain in that bracelet. I'm showing you I trust you enough to not compel me into betraying my friends"

Elijah frowned. "I'd never do that to you. I'm not my brothers. I wouldn't use compulsion to get what I want. I figure you're a logical young woman, you'll see what I'm going to say and see it's the best way for this to work."

Caroline nibbled on the inside of her cheek. "Well then tell me."

He gave a close-lipped smile, apparently pleased that she would listen to him.

"Elena doesn't have to die," he stated.

Her eyes went wide in shock. Her best friend didn't have to die? But that was part of the ritual. She had to die.

"You're lying."

The dark haired male faced her, still driving. "No. I'm not. I'm appalled you would think I would do that. I just need your friend Bonnie to preform a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"Call it a protection spell... But we need someone to sacrifice their life for hers. A witch showed me the spell awhile back before she died. It links their lives together and instead of her life being taken, the other person's will."

"No one I know would sacrifice their life for Elena..."

"No but I know someone who will. Don't worry. If you can get Bonnie to perform the spell, we can protect Elena's life and Klaus can get what he wanted."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The Original sighed. "You make my brother happy for god knows what reason, Caroline. He's been in a sour mood since you left but he's not going to stop the ritual. My sister won't stop sulking and Kol's being well Kol but even worse. My family's happier when you're around. I don't know how or why but they care about you deeply. I want to protect this happiness."

Caroline was shocked at his honesty. She had no idea that the Mikaelsons were in just as much turmoil as she was. She bit her lip. He spoke up.

"You don't have to believe me, Caroline but I am an honorable man. I would not betray you or your friends. I give you my word."

He said it with such resignation in his voice, she believed him. She knew Elijah wouldn't hurt any of them. He'd protect them, she knew he would.

"I'll get Bonnie to do the spell," she stated. "You just get everything else in place. You swear Elena will be safe?"

He nodded. "Not a hair will be killed on her head."

Caroline smiled. "Well, since we're now allies, I guess you can keep me informed on all that your family is doing... How are they?"

Elijah laughed. "They're doing okay Caroline. They miss you. I just want this whole charade over so they can stop moping."

"Is that the only reason you helped me?" she chuckled.

"I helped you because I didn't want to see a girl lose her best friend."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you, Elijah. For everything."

Elijah simply nodded and they drove back to the school in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Hers were filled with hope. She was so happy. She could return to Klaus and she'd have her best friend back. She was smiling. Things were looking up for Miss Caroline Forbes. They arrived at school and she grabbed the bracelet before stepping out of the car.

"I'll see you soon, Caroline," Elijah called after her.

She smiled over her shoulder towards him and she heard him sped off. Before she could even walk into the school, she was pressed up to a wall an arm pressing against her neck. She looked up to face Damon.

"What the hell is your game Caroline?" he spat down at her.

"What are you talking about Damon?" she said. "Get the hell off of me!"

"We saw you get in the car with Elijah."

"He wants to help us! Get off of me and I'll tell you everything!"

She felt the edges of her vision fading into blackness. He pressed his arm against her throat closer. Her hands reached up and she clawed at his arm not doing any damage to the vampire.

"Stop!" she gasped out. "You're – suffocating – me!"

He leaned in close and his vampire face appeared. "Good," he snarled before biting into her neck.

Caroline used the last of her breath to scream. She fell limp into his hold and he didn't stop feeding from her.

She awoke in a hospital bed. Pressing a hand to her aching head she accessed her surroundings. Her mother was asleep in a chair beside the bed and there were flowers everywhere. She picked up the assortment closest to her. It was beautiful, filled with orchids and tiger lilies. She delicately pulled out the card from the arrangement.

_I'll kill Damon. Don't worry sweetheart. He won't get away with this. You just worry about getting better. I'll be waiting for you to get out – Klaus_

Caroline smiled at the card. Her mother stirred next to her, slowly waking up.

"Caroline..." the sheriff said. "How are you?"

"I've got a headache mom. I feel like crap. My whole body's sore and I don't even know why."

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

She remembered blacking out as Damon fed from her but she couldn't say that to her mother. She shook her head.

"No why?"

The older woman took a deep breath. "Caroline... you were found by Elena in the woods. You were nearly killed there are stab wounds all over your body. Two in your jugular. You don't know who did this to you?"

_Damon..._ "No. I have no idea."

Her mother smiled and nodded her head. She checked her watch. "I've better get going. My lunch break is over. I'll see you after work okay?"

She nodded and watched her mother leave. News that she had woken up got around the small town fast. An hour later, her friends minus Damon, all appeared at her bedside. She beamed up at them.

"Hey Care!" they all greeted with smiles.

She returned the greeting before following it with "Look, I know you all probably know I was talking to Elijah but I promise it was to betray you guys."

Bonnie grabbed her hand. "We know Caroline."

Something in her friend's voice told her they didn't. She nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I'm being serious," she said. She needed something that would get them to believe her. "I uh – I didn't take off the vervain so he couldn't compel me. He didn't even know I had it on me. Though, he didn't even try to compel me so I'd say he's pretty trustworthy."

They all exchanged looks. Caroline scowled.

"Look you guys can think I'm insane all you want but he knows how to save Elena from dying. We just need you Bonnie. He's got everything set up even. I know you guys are all against the big bad hybrid appearing but this is our best option. He won't stop coming, ever. Elena will be in constant danger from him. At least this way she'll be able to survive."

They all stared at her. She knew she had won them over.

"How?" Stefan asked.

She smiled at the male. "He has a protection spell that'll protect Elena. It's perfect, Stefan."

"Wait," Bonnie said. "For a protection spell you need to link someone's else's life to Elena. Someone else will die. I can't do that."

Elijah walked into the room. "No. But Elena's father will sacrifice his life for her."

They all went on defense and Caroline smiled at him.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed.

The Original smiled at her and her friends stared at her. He moved to sit in the seat Caroline's mother was just in. Placing himself into it with as much grace as a cat, he stared up at the defensive group. Caroline was the only one at ease around him.

After a few tense moments, Elena spoke up. "My father's dead."

"Your adoptive father, yes. Your biological father, no. I've met him a few times in passing. He's a vampire hunter, just like your adoptive father was."

"I'm not adopted."

Elijah smirked. "You are hun. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you," he said before standing. "You'll be meeting him soon. I only came here to assure Nik that Caroline was okay and now that I can say that, I'll be leaving you."

Caroline frowned. "He could've just came and saw me himself..."

Elijah patted her hand. "He couldn't. You and I both know this."

He left the room and the blonde stared up at her friends. "I told you so!"

"I dunno Care..." Stefan said.

She scowled at the vampire. "You really think he'd lie to us? All he wants is for his family to be happy and they are when I'm around. But I chose to leave them to protect _you_ guys. I put my happiness away to make sure Elena was safe. Now that Elena doesn't have to die, we can all live happily. She can live a full life and enjoy herself. She doesn't have to die."

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Elena spoke up. "Look, let's just have Bonnie do the spell. We can always have a back up plan okay? It'll be okay."

They all looked at the brunette but she stood strong and held her resolve. For a moment, Caroline admired her friend. Even in the face of death she looked composed and strong. She wished she could be that strong.

"Okay," Bonnie said. "Well, Klaus needs the full moon to complete the ritual so that gives us a little over 24 hours. I can prep myself for whatever spell Elijah has set up for me no problem. Caroline, you just worry about getting okay. We'll see you when you get out okay?"

Caroline nodded and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. She'd be able to see Klaus again and not worry about anything. Elena would be safe and everything would be okay. Her friends left and the rest of the night was mostly uneventful. A new bouquet of flowers arrived from Klaus. She fell asleep watching some reality tv.

Something clanged to her right causing the blonde to awake from her blissful sleep.

"Finally," a voice said.

An arm grabbed her roughly from her bed.

"Hey what the hell?!" she said.

An arm took advantage of her open mouth and a bloody wrist was shoved into her mouth. The blood pour down her throat rusty and disgusting. She coughed up some of it but a majority of it had entered her system.

"C'mon princess."

Caroline was pulled through the corridors of the hospital. The halls were too dark for her to make out anything. All that could be heard was her ragged breathing, her feet slapping on the cold floor and the clank of heels. Her captor pulled her out of the hospital and pushed her into a car. The other female entered the vehicle. Caroline turned to face her captor and when she saw who it was, she let out an ear piercing scream before her world went black.

**This is kind of a filler chapter. At least parts of it are. I guess we're kind of hitting the last chapters of this story. Either way, leave a review and let me know what you think of this! Thanks! Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a hard time writing this chapter so I really apologize if it isn't the greatest. Anyhow here you guys go! We're kind of winding down. This fic is kind of short but hopefully my next one will be longer!**

Chapter Eight

Caroline groaned as she slowly woke. She had a horrible kink in her neck and her arm went to rub it – except they didn't move. She realized quickly she was tied down and frantically tried to get out of the ropes. By the time she accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to get out, her wrists and ankles were raw and red. She was still in the hospital gown. The open holes in the back let a light draft come through.

"Help!" she screamed. "Someone please! Help!"

A door opened in the darkened room. A silhouette stood in the doorway. She could barely make out the face and her captor stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. The human's eyes readjusted to the dark light. The captor stood with her back hunched over a table a mere foot away from her. Just enough space so the table would be in reaching distance and her captor could stand between it and her. She put on a brave face.

"You're not going to get away with this," she said.

Her captor's laugh snaked around the room. "Your friends are too preoccupied with saving Elena. Even Klaus is too busy planning the ritual to deal with you. You're all mine and I'm going to take my revenge against him out on you."

Fear came over Caroline's features for just a moment before the wall was back up. "Do you really think revenge'll be worth it? I mean, you are dead already."

Her captor whipped around and in one fluid moment, stabbed Caroline with a knife. Caroline screamed at the unexpected pain. The other person in the room smirked. "Oh... it's worth it, Caroline."

The other leaned in close to the blonde. Her brunette hair brushing against Caroline's arm. The brown eyes held no sympathy like Caroline had been used to seeing. Though the face was one she had been used to seeing her entire life, it held more cruelty and anger than what she'd grown accustomed to. Caroline locked her jaw before spitting in her captor's face.

"It won't be when your head is ripped off your shoulders, Katherine," she hissed.

Katherine's made a face like she was thinking about Caroline's threat. A smile laced with pure evil crossed her best friend's face. "And whose to stop me from ripping your head off of your shoulders?" For added effect, the brunette placed her hands underneath the human's chin and the back of her head. "I mean all it would take would be one little pull" – Katherine pulled up on Caroline's head softly – "and it would be off."

"Then do it!" Caroline snarled.

Katherine pulled away from her, laughing. "Oh but I want Klaus to see you suffer. To pick up your bruised and battered body and know you weren't killed merciless. I want him to know I remember everything he did to my family. I want him to cry and howl for revenge just like I did when he murdered every person I ever cared for."

By the end of her speech, her fists had balled up on the table. She spun around and stabbed her with a make shift stake in her leg. Caroline's scream pierced through the hair. Katherine smiled at pulled out the knife in her arm. She walked to the other side of Caroline and dragged the knife across her forehead as she walked. A shallow cut was created on her head the blood quickly gushing over onto her skin. The blood poured into her eyes and she moved to wipe it out of her face only for her wrists to meet the ropes again.

"Doing this won't do anything to help you feel better about those people Klaus murdered," Caroline spat, spitting out blood.

The vampire tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No... I suppose not..." A smirk crossed her face. "But it sure is fun as hell."

The human stared up at her disgusted. She could barely believe someone would be so utterly cruel. She could only take a guess at what had made this vampire this way. All this was to her was another reason for her to never become a vampire.

Katherine made a gash in her leg and the breath left Caroline with a hiss.

"This chit chat got boring," the vampire said with a shrug. "A girl needs more torture in her life."

She removed the stake in Caroline's leg. Caroline's thoughts were becoming hazy. She could barely keep her eyes open. The pain in her body was causing her to go into system overload. She could feel herself slipping away but she had to stay awake. She couldn't die, not so young, not in a _filler_ year. She mustered up her strength and smiled at Katherine.

"Elena is much prettier," she said.

Katherine smirked. "Yeah but with all that beauty, she isn't exactly the brightest, handing herself over to Klaus and all to 'protect her friends.'" She rolled her eyes before making a gash in Caroline's leg. "Looks like she couldn't protect you."

The door opened and light filled the room. "No but I can," the new person said.

Katherine hissed. "I'd like to see you take her from me."

The new person's heels clicked on the concrete floor. "Katherine, you'd think you'd know not to mess with a person under an Original's protection, _especially_ if they're under Klaus's protection."

The edges of Caroline's vision was blurring. She was losing conciseness. The two figures seemed so far away as one of them snapped the other's neck. The ropes were quickly pulled from Caroline and she was scooped up and cradled.

"Shit," the voice swore under her breath.

Caroline was set back down in the chair and she groaned.

"Sh Caroline... Everything's going to be okay. I just need you to open your mouth a little."

The human complied, parting her blood stained lips. The other person's wrist met her mouth and blood gushed into her mouth. Caroline tried ripping her head away from the wrist but the other girl was too strong. The blood slipped down her throat, metallic and rusty. When the wrist was removed from her mouth, she leaned over the side of the chair and spit up the blood in her mouth. She was picked up again and the human continued to fight unconsciousness.

"You're safe now, Caroline," the person holding her said. "Go to sleep."

Caroline decided to trust this person and fell into the blackness tugging at the edges of her mind.

She awoke on grass the greenest green you could ever imagine. It tickled her hands softly and she giggled. Everything was perfectly blissful. The only thing that would make this better would be Klaus. She rolled over onto her side to see his peaceful sleeping face, so unlike the one etched with sadness or the cold mask. Caroline smiled and traced a light finger along the curve of his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he grabbed her hand before placing a soft kiss on her palm.

"Hello, love," he said. His voice was like silk flowing over her, wrapping her in a soft cocoon.

"Hi," she said, with a small smile.

He didn't release her hand, just held it to his heart. Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on Caroline's smiling lips. Caroline blushed slightly.

"What do you want to do, today?"

The girl bit on her lip. "Can we go to to the carnival down by the beach?"

Klaus smiled widely at her. "We can do whatever you want."

They stood together and walked over to the beach. Caroline had no clue how she knew there was a carnival down there but there was. She dropped Klaus's hand and ran to it, her blond curls bouncing effortlessly behind her. The white dress she wore flowed in the wind. The air was scented with all her favorite things about carnivals and none of her least favorite. It passed through her head that this was a little odd but then Klaus sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Leaning in, she kissed him. He pulled away after a moment.

"So love, what do you want me to win for you?" he asked her.

Her face broke out into a huge grin and she pulled out of his arms. Running up to the stand with a giant teddy bear, she pointed to it. "I want that," she said, turning back at him.

He smiled and placed a twenty on the stand before getting his 6 balls. He shot a few into some hoops. Turning to Caroline, he asked, "Do you want to take a shot?"

She nodded and grabbed a ball. The blonde lined up and took her shot, missing the hoop entirely. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Klaus chuckled before handing her another ball.

"Here, lemme help you," he said moving behind her. He placed his hands over hers and then lined up for the shot. Caroline looked up at her Klaus as he helped her shoot. Before the ball had even gotten in the hoop, his face had turned to look towards hers and gave her lips a little peck.

The carnie handed over the giant stuffed teddy and the petite girl held it in her arms. She beamed and took Klaus's hand in hers. She lead them to the Ferris wheel. Together they waited in line for the next ride.

"This is so perfect... It's almost too good to be true," Caroline said. "Is it cause of what Damon did..?" She bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

Klaus laughed. "It's only perfect because you want it to be, my love."

The blonde looked at him confused. "What?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. "You mean you haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out? What are you hiding, Klaus?"

He made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Don't you want to know how you ended up here? Or how everything seems to be completely perfect? Or how I am acting like the man you meet in your dreams? Or how bout the fact that you magically knew that there was a carnival here?"

"I – no..." she answered in a small voice.

"Caroline, you're –"

"No, Klaus. Don't ruin this. Please. I'm dreaming. I know I am. That's the only reason why you'd be so perfect and the man I want to have, the man I want you to be for me..."

Klaus shut his mouth and the line slowly started moving. They stood together in a sad silence. Caroline thought over everything he had said. She had to be dreaming. She just _had to._ They sat together the big bear to Caroline's left and Klaus to her right. He wrapped his arm around her and the ride went around. Caroline snuggled into the man. All of her doubts disappeared from her mind. After another spin, they were on the top of the wheel. Klaus tilted her head toward his and kissed her lightly. She smiled and giggled.

"Okay, this is heaven!" she said.

"Yeah... It is," he replied completely serious.

"What?"

"This is heaven. _Your heaven._"

"No... You're lying Klaus. I'm not dead."

"Well... You are but you aren't," he said, tapping his chin.

"What are you talking about?"

He simply stared at her.

"Klaus! What are you talking about?! Tell me!"

He leaned in close to her. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Time to wake up, my love."

Caroline awoke on a bed gasping for air. She stared down at herself. She was alive. How was she alive? The dream Klaus had told her she had died. Shouldn't she be dead? Her head ached. In the other room, an argument was happening and she found that she could listen in. It was Klaus and Rebekah.

"...just wanted me to let her die?" Rebekah was saying.

"No... I also didn't want this to happen to her!" Klaus snarled.

"Well it did Klaus! What are you going to do? Dagger me again?!"

"Don't tempt me little sister!"

"If you wanted to dagger me you'd do it already. Besides, don't you think when Caroline wakes up she's going to want to see me? I am her friend after all."

"Need I remind you that your _friend_ also left you."

"Shut up Klaus. You're the one in love with her. Everyone knows it."

The sound of a body being pressed up against a wall sounded. Caroline whimpered at the sound.

"Say another word, I won't hesitate to dagger you."

"Stop acting like children. Klaus, let Rebekah go. She didn't do anything. In fact, she saved Caroline's life. When Caroline wakes up she's going to be scared and she's going to need someone to be there. Klaus I suggest you be in there if you want her to actually like you. What she's going to go through is going to be hard. You might not remember our first time brother but you've seen enough turning to know the fact that it's not easy on new vampires. Rebekah, you did what you could. Klaus should be thanking you that the woman he loves is still alive. Now grow up. Rebakah, you are dismissed. Leave and do not bother Caroline unless she asks for you understand?"

Caroline heard Rebekah grumbling before a door closed.

"Elijah, I don't want her if she's a vampire?" Klaus said.

"And why not? If she had stayed a human, you'd have lost her too soon. Now you can have her for eternity," Elijah replied.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean... if I could have kept her by my side forever without having to turn her, I would have."

"So you want to spend forever with her but you want her human..?" Elijah said. She could only assume Klaus nodded his head. "Interesting..." he mumbled. "Anyhow, go into her room and be there when she wakes up. She'll need you."

Caroline heard the door close again. She turned over in her bed and pretended to be sleeping. But Klaus never entered. She sighed. By now, she knew what had happened to her. Part of her felt like sobbing but she knew there was no point to that. She took deep breaths to relax and laid back down in her bed. Rolling over to her side, she heard the door in the other room close. She shut her eyes quickly and this time, she didn't have to fake falling asleep. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. But before she drifted away, Klaus appeared in the room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

He softly stroked her blonde curls and whispered, "I'm so sorry Caroline. I hope one day you'll understand... one day you'll forgive me." He placed a kiss on her head lightly and she fell asleep wondering what his words meant.

**So I kind of really enjoyed the Klaroline fluff. It was so much to write that. I'm really sorry I had to kill it though. Anyhow, there are about two chapters left of this before it's done. The next chapter you will all kill me but I swear, it'll get better. Anyhow feel free to leave me some lovely reviews! The next chapter will probably but up soon but don't take my word on it.**


End file.
